Battle City 2
by VincentDesmont
Summary: It's 1 year later and Kaiba's hosting another Battle Ctiy tournament....I SUCK at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The Week Before

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Week Before

Yugi had just climbed out of bed when his Grandpa poked his head into the room.

"Yugi, Joey is waiting for you downstairs." He said.

"Thanks Grandpa I'll be down in a minute." Yugi replied as he slipped on a shirt and vest and grabbed his deck. Yugi took two steps towards the door and turned around, "I nearly forgot the puzzle." He said sheepishly to no-one in particular.

"Hey Yuge, did you hear the news?" Joey said as Yugi rounded the corner.

"What news Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba's holding another Battle City tournament!" Joey said with a giant grin on his face, "Now that there's no freaks like Marik and his Rare Hunters in the tournament I'll probably place second...After I wipe the floor with Kaiba!" Joey said as his grin grew.

"Yeah and another chance to improve our skills and our decks." Yugi said starting to smile himself.

"Lets go register for the tournament." Yugi said with excitement, "I'm going out Grandpa."

"Ok Yugi." He said as he began to dust some shelves.

Yugi and Joey were walking down the street when a familiar voice called out to them,

"Hey Yugi, Joey where are you guys going?" They turned around, it was the smiling face of their good friend Bakura.

"Oh, hey Bakura, Kaiba's going to hold another Battle City tournament. Me and Joey are on our way to register." Yugi said, "Hey, Bakura you're a good duelist maybe you should enter."

"No, no, I'm not very good it was the spirit of the Millennium Ring not me." Bakura said hurriedly.

"Come on Bakura, you're gonna enter the tournament with us." Joey said as he grabbed the back of Bakura's shirt and started dragging him.

"Hey let go of me, I don't want to register, I said let go of me-e!" Bakura demanded as he struggled to get free, when he suddenly lost his balance and fell, "Ow." He said as he started to climb to his feet.

"I'm sorry Bakura, I lost my grip." Joey said as he helped Bakura up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the clerk behind the counter.

"Yes, we want to register for the Battle City Tournament." Yugi said with a smile.

"Ah Mr. Yugi Motou and Mr. Joey Wheeler, ok, your all set. Go to the park next week for the opening cermonies." the clerk said as he typed their info into the computer.

"Aren't you supposed check to see if we're qualified?" Yugi asked.

"Usually, yes but in this case I don't have to, finalists from last years tournament are registered automatically as soon as they request it. Oh, would your friend, Mr. Ryu Bakura, like to register as well?" the clerk asked looking over Joey's shoulder.

"No thank you." Bakura said quickly.

"Come on Bakura." Joey said draping his left arm over Bakura's right shoulder.

"Yeah Bakura you should register, after all you won't get any better unless you duel other people." Yugi said as he looked up to Bakura.

"Oh, I guess I will register." Bakura looked down at Yugi then up at Joey.

"Just remember we may be friends but when the tournament starts we'll be rivals, at least until the end." He said and then looked at his watch "Oh, I need to go home, I have to clean my room, I've been putting it off all day. Good bye Yugi, Joey, see you next week." Bakura said as he ran out the door.

After a long walk Yugi and Joey stepped into Grandpa's store. "Grandpa I'm home." Yugi called out, "Hello Yugi." Grandpa called back. Joey looked at the clock, "Its getting kinda late, Yuge I'll see you next week I need to fix my deck, good bye Grandpa." Joey said and left. "I need to rebuild my deck too, I'll be in my room Grandpa!" Yugi called down the stairs. "Okay Yugi." Grandpa called back.

* * *

A/N: Not all chapters will be this short...Please review, flames are welcome, along with story ideas, decks, and character suggestions.

Avatar: Well, Yugi do you think anything strange will happen this year?

Yugi: Strange?

Yami: You forget, we have totally different definitions of strange...

Avatar: Oh, yeah, so do either of you think there will be another psychotic person, will try to control or destroy the world.

Yami: There's nothing like that, that I know of, rumors or otherwise.

Yugi: Me neither.

Avatar: You'll be surprised.

Yami and Yugi: What does that mean?

Avatar: You'll see.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. 

Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

(A lot of people talking.)

"Yugi, over here." Bakura called out over the heads of the fifty or so people between them.

Yugi looked around and jumped a few times until he saw Bakura

'You know Yugi I could have helped you find Bakura.' Said the spirit of the puzzle.

'Oh yeah, I guess I forgot.' Yugi replied. "Hey Bakura, have you seen any one else?" Yugi asked after pushing his way through the crowd.

"No I haven't, well not yet at least." Bakura said looking around.

"I wonder if Joey entered the tournament, It'll give me another chance to beat him." Said a familiar feminine voice.

Yugi turned around to see Mai with her back turned to them. "Hey Mai its been a while, hasn't it?" Yugi said walking up to her.

"Huh, oh if it isn't little Yugi. Yes, it has been a while since I've seen you or Joey. Say you haven't seen him have you?" Mai said looking around,

"Not yet, but it's big crowd, I think there might be more people this year." Yugi said also looking around.

"You guys looking for someone?" Joey said jumping out of the crowd right behind Mai.  
Mai, a little shaken, started yelling at Joey, while Yugi and Bakura laughed.

"I thought I heard you say something about beating me." Joey said after Mai stopped yelling, she just glared at him.

"I-" Mai began when she was interrupted.

"Welcome all duelists, to the second annual Battle City Tournament." Kaiba's voice boomed from the side of a blimp flying overhead.

"The rules are the same as the previous Battle City Tournament. But I will announce the rules for all the new comers. Rule 1: Any monster of level 5 and 6 requires one sacrifices and any monster level 7 or 8 requires two sacrifices. Rule 2: You cannot activate two Magic or Trap cards with the same name on the same turn. Rule 3: If you lose a duel you must hand over your rarest card and a Locator card to your opponent. The Final Rule: If you have no Locator cards left you are disqualified. After you collect 6 Locator cards they will form a map leading to the location of the finals. A note to the finalists from last year the finals are not being held in the same location as they were last year. With all the formalities out of the way let the tournament begin!"

'Yugi better not lose, because I want the pleasure of crushing him myself.' Kaiba thought after the opening ceremonies we through.

A/N: Don't worry not all the chapters will be this short. Oh well, please review, flames are welcome along with deck, story; and character ideas.

Avatar: Well it looks like the tournament is about to begin.

Kaiba (irritated): Please tell me I'll have a larger part later on.

Avatar (looking away): Of course, look at the time I got to go!

Kaiba: Why do I feel like he's going to make a fool out of me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadows Call

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Shadows Call

Bakura was walking through the back alleys of Domino trying to avoid the other duelists for a while, trying to come up with a strategy. When a voice called out to him from the shadows.

"Hey you, I challenge you to a duel." Said a mysterious voice through the veil of shadow.

"I'm not in the mood for a duel at the moment please not right now." Bakura said a little nervous.

"That wasn't a request, It was a demand." The voice said aggravated, "Your not leaving until I get my duel! So get ready!"

Suddenly Bakura's Millennium Ring phased through his shirt and a bright light, lit up the alley for a few seconds.

"I said not now" Barked the cruel voice of the spirit of the ring.

"I said your not leaving, and what happened to your voice" The voice said a little irritated.

"This is growing tiresome. You want a duel fine I'll give you a duel, but with a twist." Yami Bakura said with a vicious grin. "Step out of the shadows."

A figure emerged from the shadows, it was a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
he was wearing a long black coat and a pair of black jeans with a chain belt. He looked at the spirit and wondered.

"What did you mean by "twist"?" The boy asked looking at Yami Bakura with caution.

"What is your name?" Yami Bakura said without much interest, "I want to know who I'll be condemning to the shadow today." He said with another grin that seem joyful yet disturbing.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." The boy said arrogantly. " And what did you mean "condemn to the shadows"?"

"I don't have introduce myself to filth like you but i guess I will. My name is Bakura."

"Well, my name is Drake, and I don't plan on losing to you." Drake arrogantly replied as he slid his deck into place and powered up his duel disk, the LED readout clicked 4000 Life Points.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into, Shadow Game begin." Yami Bakura said sliding his own deck into place and powering up his own duel disk, the LED readout clicked 4000 Life Points as well.

"Shadow Game?" Drake replied slightly stunned as the alley seemed to fade to black and was replaced by an odd otherworldly atmosphere.

"Yes, in a Shadow Game, your cards aren't the only thing at stake. Should you lose your mind will be lost to the shadows but you seem to like the shadows, so you'll feel right at home." Yami Bakura said with another evil grin.

They both glared at each other as they drew their first five cards.

'This hand doesn't help me.' Bakura thought as he looked at his cards, he had Solemn Wishes,  
Spirit Message L, Morphing Jar #2, and two Bottomless Trap Hole cards in his hand.

"I set one monster in defense mode and set two cards and end my turn." Bakura said promptly, performing his actions as if he had better things to do.

'I'm worried about those two cards but I'll have to take a chance.' Drake thought as he drew a card, 'Lets see what I have.' he thought as he examined his cards. He had a Bistro Butcher,  
Graceful Charity, Mask of Weakness, Cyber Jar, Magician Of Faith, and he had just drawn an Enchanted Javelin. 'Whoa, I got a pretty good hand.'

"I play Graceful Charity, to draw 3 cards, and discard 2." He said as he drew 2 more cards. 'Hmm, I drew Prohibition, Jar of Greed, and Baby Dragon, now I have to discard.'

"Sometime this century would be nice." Yami Bakura said irritated.

"I discard Prohibition and Baby Dragon, and summon Bistro Butcher in attack mode. Bistro Butcher attack his face down monster now!" Drake commanded.

"That was foolish." Bakura said, "You activated my Morphing Jar #2's effect."

"What?" Drake said.

"Now we both must return all monsters on the field to the top of our decks, but as you can see I have none, then you must shuffle your deck and continue to pick up cards until you pick up a monster. Then if that monster is level 4 or lower it is Special Summoned face down in defense mode if not it is sent to the Graveyard, all Magic and Trap cards are sent to the Graveyard." Yami Bakura said with a smile. "So let's see how many card go into the Graveyard."

Drake growled as he began to shuffle his deck and then drew the first card, no luck, it was another Jar Of Greed, as he discarded it he heard Bakura bark out a laugh before he drew again, still no luck, this time he drew Black Pendant and discarded it, another bark of laughter.

"Having fun discarding?" Yami Bakura laughed wickedly.

"Shut up." Drake said drawing another card, finally, this time it was Penguin Soldier. "I special summon a monster facedown in defense mode. Next I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Well, its about time." Bakura said drawing a card, "I'll summon Goblin Attack Force, and activate my Trap card, Solemn Wishes." Bakura said with triumph, "Now Goblin Attack Force wipe out his defenses."

"I activate my trap Enchanted Javelin. I gain 2300 Life Points." Drake said, as the Goblins struck his monster, Drake's Life Points clicked up to 6300.

There was a crash and Bakura smiled as he saw the Penguin Soldier shatter, then he realized he would be defenseless as well.

"You also activate my Penguin Soldier's effect, so I'll send Goblin Attack Force back to your hand then I'll activate my other Trap, Jar Of Greed, I draw 1 card."

"Shut up and draw then." Bakura was irritated again.

Drake looked at the card he drew, It was Painful Choice.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Bakura said sourly.

Drake smiled as he drew, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode, and play Painful Choice." He said as the monster appeared. "Now I must select 5 cards from my Deck." He said searching trough his deck, "I pick The Fiend Megacyber, Dark Hole, Monster Reborn, Heavy Storm, and Battle Ox." "Now you pick 1 card that card is added to my hand the rest are discarded."

"Very well, I pick Dark Hole, I saw no point in that." Bakura said as Drake put Dark Hole in his hand and discarded the rest.

"Seeing as you have no monsters I'm free to attack your Life Points directly, so I will, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attack his Life Points directly."

Bakura staggered as the blow was struck and his Life Points dropped to 2600, he had remembered that it was a Shadow Game, then watched as his left arm began to vanish from the wrist up.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Drake screamed after Bakura's arm had vanished.

"I said this was a Shadow Game, the more Life Points you lose the more your body is consumed by the shadow." Yami Bakura stated.

"Damn. I'll have to be careful then. I end my turn." Drake said.

"I draw. And because of my Solemn Wishes I gain 500 Life Points." His Life Points went up to 3100. Bakura looked at the new addition to his hand which now contained, a Goblin Attack Force, Bottomless Trap Hole, Spirit Message L, and now a Spirit Message N. Aggravated he looked up.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode, set one card, and end my turn." He stated placing one card into the slot in his duel disk.

"It seems like you made the mistake of dueling me." Drake said tauntingly.

"No, you made the mistake of aggravating me!" Bakura snapped as Drake drew.

He drew Aqua Madoor.

"I play Dark Hole." Drake declared.

Bakura only growled as he sent Goblin Attack Force to the Graveyard.

"Next I'll set one monster in defense, one card facedown and end my turn." Drake moved quickly, anxious to end this duel quickly, while he was still in the lead.

"I draw, and gain 500 more Life Points." Bakura laughed as his Life Points went up to 3600 and most of his arm reappeared.

"Next I play Exchange." The spirit said with an evil grin, "Oh looky here, A Cyber Jar, I'll take that"

Drake had taken Bakura's Spirit Message L, it was either Spirit Message L or Spirit Message N.

"Now I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn." Said the spirit.

'There's something wrong with this picture but I can't tell what it is.' Drake thought as he drew, "I set one card face down and flip my Magician of Faith, and use its effect to retrieve my Monster Reborn."

'Hmm now he can get his Fiend Megacyber.' He thought, but Bakura wasn't worried.

"Now Magician of Faith attack his monster." Drake commanded the magician.

"What!" said Bakura, 'I wasn't expecting that.' He thought.

The magician made an attempt to destroy the monster, but the attack was unsuccessful.

"You activated Cyber Jar's effect, all monsters on the field are destroyed." Bakura grumbled,  
as Cyber Jar and Magician of Faith were destroyed, "Now we both pick up 5 cards and reveal them to each other." Bakura said drawing his cards.

"I drew Witty Phantom, Nobleman of Crossout, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Spirit Message L, and Whiptail Crow" Bakura announced.

"I drew Graceful Dice, Graceful Charity, Magician of Faith, Morphing Jar, and Mystical Space Typhoon" Drake Replied.

"Now we special summon any level 4 or lower monsters in from those five cards"

"I summon Magician of Faith and Morphing Jar facedown in defense mode." Drake said as he set the two cards.

"And I summon Witty Phantom, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, and Whiptail Crow in attack mode." Yami Bakura replied.

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn." Drake said after setting the card.

"I draw and I gain another 500 Life Points." The spirit said smiling, as his Life Points went up to 4100. "I set one card and end my turn.

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the facedown card of the left." Drake said after drawing.

"No, my Bottomless Trap Hole is gone." Bakura said as the card was destroyed.

"I'll flip my Magician of Faith and use its effect to retrieve my Dark Hole. Next I'll sacrifice my monsters to summon Launcher Spider." Drake said with a smile.

"I activate my Trap card Bottomless Trap Hole, this card destroys any monster summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned with an attack of 1500 points or more and removes it from the game.

"No, not my Launcher Spider."

"Now I'll active my other Trap card, Destiny Board!" Bakura interrupted Drake.

"What! What does that do?" Drake asked angrily.

"It's simple, at the end f your turn I select one Spirit Message card from my deck and put it on the field. When Spirit Message I, Spirit Message N, Spirit Message A, and Spirit Message L are on the field with Destiny Board, I win the Duel." Bakura said explaining the card's effect.

"I should have gotten back my Mystical Space Typhoon." Drake grumbled at his mistake.  
"I guess i have no choice but to end my turn."

"Ha, now I place Spirit Message I on the field." The spirit barked as he placed the card on the field. "Now I draw, and gain more Life Points." Bakura's Life Points went up yet again, now his Life Points were up to 4600. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my Solemn Wishes." Bakura said surprising Drake.

"Why did you destroy your own card?" Drake asked, confused.

"Its very simple, I wouldn't be able play all the Spirit Message cards, with my Solemn Wishes on the field." Bakura explained it in a way that made Drake seem like a complete idiot. "Now I attack you Life Points directly, with Whiptail Crow, Witty Phantom, and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." Bakura laughed as all three of his monsters struck Drake with a fierce assault.

Drake screamed as most of his Life Points disappeared along with most of his body, he only had 1450 Life Points left, the duel had been completely turned around by his own Cyber Jar, and Bakura's Bottomless Trap Hole.

"I end my turn.., Just wait 1 last turn and I'll end this pathetic duel." Bakura said coldly as Drake struggled to draw a card, maybe his last card.

"I won't lose." Drake said drawing. "I play Dark Hole." Drake said with triumph as all Bakura's monster were destroyed.

"You'll pay for that." Bakura growled.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn, and summon The Fiend Megacyber, and attack your Life Points directly." Drake said with a smile as The Fiend Megacyber knocked Bakura to the ground with a forceful blow, reducing his Life Points to 2400. "I end my turn."

"And I play Spirit Message N" Bakura said.

"You'll be sorry you did that Drake." Bakura said drawing a card, "I set one monster and end my turn."

"I do believe your getting desperate." Drake said drawing, a Skull Dice. 'I have no need for this'  
"Fiend Megacyber attack his monster."

"HA! Big mistake, you activated my Man Eater Bug's effect, I destroy your Fiend Megacyber"  
Bakura said in a cruel tone.

"I guess I'll end my turn." Drake said irritated at Bakura's attempt to buy some time.

"And I'll play Spirit Message A, one more to go." Bakura said while drawing a card, he glanced at it and froze for a second.

"What's wrong didn't get a monster?" Drake said tauntingly.

"No, that's not it, I just won the duel." Bakura said as he flashed a malevolent grin, the worst one Drake had seen yet. "I remove La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Bistro Butcher, and Whiptail Crow from my Graveyard, in order to special summon, Dark Necrofear!"

"What, I can't lose!" Drake said panicing.

"You see I had to remove three Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard from play, to summon my monster." Bakura said, "Now Dark Necrofear attack his Life Points directly and end this pathetic duel."

"Nooo!" Drake said, freaking out, as his Life Points dropped to 0.

Drake screamed as he was consumed by the shadows.

"You fool, I told you not to bother me, and you wouldn't listen." Yami Bakura spoke to the boy's motionless body which had fallen into the shadows of the alley. "I'll just take your Locator card and your Fiend Megacyber."

He slowly walked out of the alley, away from the foolish boy who had been consumed by the Shadow Realm.

* * *

A/N: Well that chapter was a lot longer than the first two. Please review. I am not updating until I get 10 more reviews.

Bakura: Poor boy.

Avatar: He was knid of an ass at first.

Yami Bakura: Ass is an understatement.

Avatar: Yeah, I guess so.

Yami Bakura: By the way, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I COULD HAVE LOST WITH THE WAY YOU WROTE THE STORY!

Avatar: But you didn't, besides your never going to lose a shadow game...At least I think you won't...Oh well.

Avatar leaves the room.

Yami Bakura says "I better watch out for him..." as he left the room.

Bakura: Helloooo? Where did everyone go?


	4. Chapter 4: Joey Vs Weevil the Rematch

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.

* * *

Chapter 4: Joey Vs. Weevil the Rematch

Joey was walking down a street with Tristan.

"I'm tellin ya I'm gonna wipe da floor with Kaiba." Joey said in his usual tone.

"Yeah, just like you wiped the floor with him last year in the duel before the finals." Tristian said teasing Joey.

"Hey you forget I had to duel Yugi and Marik at da same time." Joey said annoyed.

"That's just an excuse." Tristian said still teasing Joey.

"Hey shut up, at least I didn't lose to Marik in the finals." Joey said.

"But...You did lose to Marik." Tristian said.

"That's just a technicality." Joey said. "I didn't lose I passed out and got disqualified."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Tristian said thinking it over. "You didn't actually lose, you almost beat him, if only you hadn't passed out."

"Exactly, so lay off." Joey said trying to get Tristian in a headlock but ending up in one himself.

"Ha, got you." Tristian said teasing Joey once again.

"Let go uh me." Joey said trying to force his way out of the headlock.

Tristian suddenly let go of Joey and he fell to the ground.

"Very funny wise guy." Joey said jumping up immediately.

"You're Joey Wheeler aren't you?" A small voice behind them chimed.

"Yeah, I am." Joey said while turning around.

"Wow its really you, can I have-" The boy started to say before he was interrupted by Joey.

"Sure, ya can have my autograph." Joey said with a giant smile.

"Actually, I was going to ask for directions to Yugi Motou's house." The boy said slowly.

There was a long awkward silence, then Tristian fell over laughing.

"That's embarrassing." The boy said as he started to walk away.

"That was funny." Tristian said climbing to his feet, still laughing.

"Shut up." Joey said kicking a can he saw on the ground.

"But it was funny." Tristian said as he stopped laughing.

"No, it wasn't." Joey said as he started walking down the street again.

They continued to walk for about another 20 minutes when they heard another small voice call out to them.

"Excuse me." The voice said.

"What is it kid?" Joey said turning around, this time it was a little girl.

"Are you Joey Wheeler?" The girl asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm Joey Wheeler" He said looking at her.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." Joey said, "Uh, ya got a pen?" He asked after a short search through his pockets.

"No, I don't." She said sadly.

"Don't look at me." Tristian said as Joey turned his head to him.

"Ah, don't worry. You can hang out with us for a while." Joey said turning around.

"I can? Yay, I get to hang out with a finalist from the first Battle City." The girl said happily.

"By the way, what's ya name kid." Joey asked looking at her.

"My name's Marin Caine." Marin said with a smile.

"Ok Marin its nice to meet ya." Joey said with a smile.

"Hey Marin, I'm Tristan." Tristan said introducing himself to her.

After a short while walking the small group came to the park.

Elsewhere.

"Heh, I will destroy Wheeler this year." Weevil said as he peered out of the alley he was hiding in.

"What do you want me to do?" A kid said as he followed Weevil.

"I want you to steal his duel disk and slip in this Parasite Paraside card." Weevil said.

"Didn't you try that last year? And it failed." The kid pointed out.

"That's why I want you to remove his Gearfried The Iron Knight as well." Weevil said as he handed the kid the Parasite Paraside card.

"Ok I'll do it, but what's in it for me?" The kid asked taking the card.

"I'll give you a rare card." Weevil said grinning.

Back at Joey and the others.

"So anyone see another duelist?" Joey said looking around.

"Hey are you Joey Wheeler?" A kid asked bouncing around Joey.

"Yeah, what do you want." Joey asked.

"Wow your duel disk is so cool, can I try it on." The kid asked as he continued to bounce around.

"I guess so." Joey said taking it off.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Joey. Last time you took that thing off a kid stole it and added that card Weevil used against you last year." Tristan said.

"Like that's gonna happen again." Joey said looking at Tristan.

"Wow it's so cool." The kid said. "Hey what's that." The kid said pointing behind them.

"What?" Joey and Tristan said in unison.

"Ha fooled you." The kid said as he started to run away.

"Not again." Joey said as he chased after the kid.

"I warned you." Tristan said as he followed them.

'Hah now where is that Gearfried.' The kid thought as he searched the deck while he was running.  
'There it is.' The kid thought as he removed it and added the Parasite Paraside.

"Got ya." Joey said as he grabbed the kid's shirt, "You're working for Weevil aren't you."

"No, I just wanted to borrow your deck, really its the truth." The kid said struggling.

"You should have asked." Joey said angrily taking the duel disk and reattaching it to his arm.

"Let's get back to the park." Joey said, "We left Marin there by herself."

"Oh, your right." Tristan said as they turned around.

After a short walk back to the park.

"There she is." Joey said walking over to her.

"Joey Wheeler I challenge you to a duel." Weevil said walking out from behind a tree.

"Ok Weevil. I can wipe da floor with you again." Joey said with a smile.

'Not without your Gearfried The Iron Knight.' Weevil thought to himself.

"I'll defeat you this year." Weevil said powering up his duel disk, the LED readout lit up 4000.

"I don't think so." Joey replied as he powered up his duel disk, the LED readout read 4000.

"Let's Duel!" They said together, after drawing their first five cards.

"Ill go first." Weevil said, "I play Insect Soldiers Of The Sky in attack mode and set one card and end my turn."

Insect Soldiers Of The Sky

ATK/1000 DEF/1000

'Lets see what we have here.' Joey thought as he drew and looked over his hand, 'I have Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, my new Masked Dragon, Polymerization, Dragon Treasure, and, NO WAY Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Heh Weevil's toast.'

"What's with the stupid grin." Weevil said looking at Joey's face.

"Nothin, I play Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon." Joey said.

Thousand Dragon

ATK/2400 DEF/2000

"What a powerful monster already." Weevil said sarcasticly, "I activate my Magic card, Offerings To The Doomed."

"What's dat do?" Joey said clueless as usual.

"Heh. This card allows me to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field, but I have to skip my next draw phase." Weevil explained.

"No, Thousand Dragon." Joey said as it was destroyed, "Now I'll summon Masked Dragon."

Masked Dragon

ATK/1400 DEF/1100

"And I'll attack your Insect Soldiers Of The Sky." Joey said a little angry.

"Darn. My poor liitle Insects." Weevil said as they shattered and his Life Points dropped to 3600.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"I hope you don't plan on dueling in the finals Wheeler, because I'm not losing." Weevil said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Insect Soldiers Of The Sky, and sacrifice it to summon Hunter Spider in attack mode."

Hunter Spider

ATK/1600 DEF/1400

"And I'll have it attack your Masked Dragon." Weevil said, watching Joey's Masked Dragon shatter.

Joey's Life Points dropped to 3800. "You activated my Masked Dragon's effect." Joey said.

"What?" Weevil said.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed as a result of battle, I get to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to the field in attack mode, and I summon another Masked Dragon."

Masked Dragon

ATK/1400 DEF/1100

"What good does that do?" Weevil asked, "I end my turn."

"I draw." Joey said, "I play Pot of Greed, I draw 2 cards, now I'll summon Element Dragon in attack mode."

Element Dragon

ATK/1500 DEF/1200

"Element Dragon attack his Hunter Spider." Joe commanded.

"Heh, my Hunter Spider has more Attack Points than your dragons'." Weevil laughed.

"That's what you think." Joey said as Element Dragon's Attack Points went up to 2000.

"What happened?" Weevil cried as his Hunter Spider shattered and his Life Points dropped to 3200.

"Its Element Dragon's effect, As long as there is a Fire Attribute monster face-up on the field he gains 500 attack points." Joey explained, "Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

"You'll pay for that." Weevil said drawing a card, "I play Dark Hole."

"I don't think so, I activate Magic Drain, if you want to use that magic card you have to discard another one from you hand." Joey said.

"Fine, I discard Germ Infection from my hand." Weevil said.

"Darn." Joey said as his monsters were destroyed.

"Now I'll summon Giant Flea in attack mode and attack your Life Points directly." Weevil laughed as Joey was struck.

Giant Flea

ATK/1500 DEF/1200

Joey staggered and watched his Life Points drop to 2100.

"Come on Joey, your not gonna let this little freak beat you, are you?" Tristan said.

"Come on Joey, you can do it." Marin said cheering him on.

"Thanks guys." Joey said looking at them. He turned back to Weevil, "I draw, and summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode." Joey said triumphantly.

Red-Eyes Black Chick

ATK/800 DEF/500

"Heh heh, what in the world is that?" Weevil said laughing.

"Victory." Joey simply replied.

"What do you mean 'victory'?" Weevil demanded.

"I mean, I'll activate my Red-Eyes Black Chick's effect." Joey said.

"What are you doing?" Weevil asked.

"I'm sacrificing my Red-Eyes Black Chick to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand." Joey said with a giant grin.

"What?" Weevil said as the dragon appeared.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

ATK/2400 DEF/2000

"Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack his Giant Flea." Joey said.

"No." Weevil cried as his Giant Flea was destroyed. Weevil's Life Points dropped to 2000.

"I end my turn." Joey said smiling.

"I draw, and I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Weevil said.

"I set 1 card and attack your monster." Joey said as his Red Eyes obliterated Weevil's Basic Insect. "Its your turn Weevil." Joey said teasing him.

"I'm not going to lose to you again." Weevil said angrily. "I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Sure you are Weevil." Joey said drawing a card, "And I just drew the card that's gonna do it."

"What do you mean, I still have a monster on the field." Weevil said nervously.

"That won't matter in a second, first I'll sacrifice my Red Eyes." Joey said.

"Why on earth did you do that Joey." Tristan said waving his arms around.

"Trust me, this duel's in the bag." Joey said turning to Tristan. "And Special Summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Joey said.

"What's that?" Weevil said as a giant dragon appeared in front of him.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

ATK/2400 DEF/2000

"It's the ultimate form of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, first of all, It can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my side of the field. And, second it's Attack Points increase by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard. Now count with me, how many Dragons are in my Graveyard?" Joey said explaining the dragon's effects.

"There are 8 dragons in your Graveyard, but that means-!" Weevil started to say.

"That's right my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 2400 more Attack Points." Joey said as his Dragon's ATK jumped up.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

ATK/4800 DEF/2000

"I still have a monster on the field and, you can't damage my Life Points because it's in defense mode." Weevil said frantically.

"As I said that won't matter, because I activate my trap, Dragon's Rage." Joey said as he revealed the trap.

"What does that do, I've never seen these cards in your deck before Joey." Tristan said.

"I can't let you guys know every card in my deck, I might have to duel Yugi in the finals and I want to have a few surprises for him." Joey said without looking away from Weevil.

"So what does the trap do?" Tristan asked.

"As long as Dragon's Rage is active, When a Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field attacks with an Attack higher than the Defense of a Defense Position monster, the difference is inflcted as battle damage." Joey said.

"But that means, no matter what monster I placed in defense I'll lose the duel if you attack." Weevil said.

"That's right, Weevil you lose, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his monster and end the duel." Joey said commaning the giant dragon.

"No, I can't lose to you, not again." Weevil said as his monster was destroyed and his Life Points dropped to 0, ending the duel.

"The duels over Weevil, hand over your Locator card." Joey said walking over to him.

"Here, my Locator card." Weevil said angrily, handing Joey a Locator card.

"What about your rare card?" Tristan asked.

"He already gave it to me." Joey said pulling Parasite Paraside out of his pocket.

"But how did you know I put it in your deck I thought you would try that again, it almost worked last year." Joey said, "And when I had grabbed that kid's shirt he dropped my Gearfried The Iron Knight so I searched my deck and there it was right in the middle."

"Oh, I see." Tristan said, "He tried to cheat again."

"Yeah but this time I was ready to face anything he threw at me, especially this Parasite." Joey said sliding it into his deck.

A short while later, after Weevil had left.

"This'll come in handy later like when I duel with Yugi, I still have Weevil's Insect Queen in my deck." Joey said looking at the Parasite Paraside card.

"Its getting kinda late, maybe we should take Marin home." Tristan said looking at the sun as it began to set.

"You're right, hey where is she?" Joey said looking around.

Marin ran up to Joey from behind, "I have a pen, now can I have an autograph?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Sure kid." Joey said taking a small piece of paper and the pen from Marin, and signed it.

"Wow thanks." She said looking at it, "Wait till I show my friends and family, their going to be so jealous."

* * *

A/N: Well that was along chapter, but a short duel. I hope you liked it. Please review, and remember flames, and story, deck,  
character ideas are welcomed.

Marin: Yay I have Joey's autograph yay.

Avatar: Calm down its not that big a deal.

Marin: Will I be in another chapter?

Avatar: No, you won't in fact if Tristan didn't mention walking you home and Joey didn't give you that autograph everyone would have forgotten about you. so there.

Marin (starts to cry): You're mean.

Avatar: And you're gone.

Avatar pulls a lever.

Marin falls down a hole.

Joey: What's dat?

Avatar: My favorite thing, a plot hole.

Joey: So, I have a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon now?

Avatar (grins): Yep.

Joey (jumps on Avatar's leg): Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Avatar (shaking his leg): Get the hell off my leg damn it!


	5. Chapter 5: Alchemic Assault

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.

A/N: I created almost all of the cards in the deck used by the duelist in this chapter. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.

Chapter 5 : The Alchemic Assault

"Well, I have 2 Locator cards and my new Graceful Charity card, who should I duel next?" Said a boy who had been in Domino for about a week.

He looked around the park and noticed Rex Raptor hiding behind a tree watching a someone walk by. The he realized that Rex was hiding from the duelist walking by. The duelist seemed familiar but he couldn't think of where he had seen him before, then he remembered where he had seen him. It was Yugi Motou, the winner of Duelist Kingdom, and the previous Battle City tournament.

Yugi was talking to a young girl who seemed a lot more intelligent than most kids her age.

He overheard the two talking.

"So, you haven't seen Joey any where?" Yugi asked.

"No, I haven't, and I don't really care." The girl said without much interest.

"Why don't you like Joey?" Yugi asked turning to her.

"He's arrogant, idiotic, and he's a little egotistical." She replied.

"Come on Rebecca, he's not that bad." Yugi said a little surprised at what she had to say.

"If you say so Yugi." Rebecca said looking away.

She saw that they were being watched by a boy with blonde hair and cool blue eyes, wearing a black jacket with a red shirt on under it, and blue jeans with a duel disk attached to his arm.

Yugi noticed him to and then turned to Rebecca.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, that guy starting to creep out." Rebecca whispered to Yugi.

"Maybe he's thinking about dueling me." Yugi said in a quiet tone with a slight smile.

"Not now, you promised to take me to the museum to see the Egyptian exhibit." She whined.

"Okay I guess I'll ignore him unless he challenges me, then I'll just have to duel him outside the museum." Yugi said looking at Rebecca, who had an angry expression on her face. "After we see the exhibit, of course." Yugi corrected himself quickly.

'Uh oh, I think I better move along they noticed I was watching them.' The boy thought as he turned and walked a short distance from them before turning around.

"Wait, I know who I can duel next I take on Rex Raptor, he seems to be easy. After all, Joey beat him in Duelist Kingdom, and he didn't even make it to the finals of Battle City last year." He said to himself.

Yugi and Rebecca looked around.

"I guess that guy left, and I was looking forward to a duel." Yugi said a little disappointed

"Yugi." Rebecca said in an irritated tone.

"Ok, ok. Lets go then" Yugi said as they walked off.

"Whew, Yugi finally left." Rex whispered to himself.

"Hey Rex Raptor I challenge you to a duel." A voice behind him called out.

Rex jumped before he turned around.

'This was the guy watching Yugi.' Rex thought as he looked over the boy who had challenged him.

"What's your name kid." Rex said wondering who had the nerve to challenge him.

"My name is Lloyd Wiler." The boy said with another smile.

"You'll regret challenging me." Rex said raising the arm with the duel disk on it.

"Wait, not here." Lloyd said, "Lets move into the view of the public."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"I just want everyone to witness your defeat." Lloyd said with a little laughter.

"Whatever." Rex said as he walked around the tree and out into the open park where a few people were standing talking about many things.

"Well, I think its time to start." Lloyd said powering up his duel disk and drawing five cards.

"Prepare to lose." Rex said powering up his own duel disk and drawing as well.

"Let's Duel!" they both said as people turned their attention away as the duel began.

The LED on both duel disks read 4000.

'Okay I have Graceful Charity, two Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Lion of the East and Lizard' Lloyd thought as he surveyed his hand.

"I'll go first." Rex said, "I summon Gilasaurus and I set one card."

Gilasaurus ATK/1400 DEF/400

"I draw." Lloyd said as he looked at the card he had drawn, it was A Teacher Of Alchemy.  
"I summon Homunculus The Alchemic Being and play Graceful Charity."

Homunculus The Alchemic Being ATK/1800 DEF/1000

"I activate Magic Jammer and discard a card from my hand." Rex said quickly.

"Oh well." Lloyd said not even phased by the fact that his magic card was negated. "I activate Homunculus' effect." Lloyd said.

"Nothing happened." Rex said confused.

"Not true, I changed Homunculus' Attribute from light to dark." Lloyd replied.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Rex asked.

"Because I wanted to." Lloyd said.

"What is wrong with this clown." Rex said annoyed.

"I attack your monster with Homunculus The Alchemic Being." Lloyd said with a smile.

Rex groaned as his Life Points dropped to 3600.

"I end my turn." Lloyd said.

"What is wrong with you, you smile too much." Rex said drawing a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I don't see a problem with smiling." Lloyd said still smiling while he drew a card. 'I drew a Student Of Alchemy card, I can use this.' He thought with a smile. "I summon Teacher Of Alchemy."

Teacher Of Alchemy ATK/1600 DEF/1800

"When I summon Teacher Of Alchemy, I get to special summon a Student Of Alchemy from my hand." Lloyd said.

Student of Alchemy ATK/900 DEF/900

"Now I'll attack your monster with Homunculus." Lloyd said.

Homunculus' attack struck Rex's monster and destroyed it, when the smoke settled Lloyd was still smiling.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Rex said through grinding teeth.

"Now I'll attack you directly with my Teacher Of Alchemy and my Student Of Alchemy." Lloyd said through another smile.

Rex growled as his Life Points dropped to 1100.

"I now end my turn." Lloyd said.

"Your really starting to annoy me." Rex said drawing a card. "Now I'll summon Two-headed King Rex, and attack your Student Of Alchemy."

Two-Headed King Rex ATK/1600 DEF/1200

"Oh my poor monster." Lloyd said as his monster was destroyed and his Life Points dropped down to 3200.

"You are way too laid back." Rex said. "I end my turn."

"I don't think I'm too laid back." Lloyd said drawing. "Oh look, I win."

"What are you talking about, I still have a monster on the field and 1100 Life Points left." Rex said angrily.

"I drew the card I needed to win." Lloyd said smiling again. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Alchemist of Destruction."

Alchemist Of Destruction ATK/2800 DEF/2000

"When Alchemist Of Destruction is summoned any card on the field without "Alchemy" "Alchemist" or "Alchemic" in its name is destroyed." Lloyd explained the monster's effect smiling the entire time.

"What...no I lost." Rex said standing there not moving.

"Now that your open I'll attack you Life Points directly with Alchemist Of Destruction." Lloyd said still smiling all the while as the monster struck Rex. And as Rex fell to his knees from the force of the blow.

"I...I lost, I lost against someone I've never even heard of. It must be a nightmare." Rex said repeatedly, just sitting there on his knees as his Life Points.

"Its not the end of the world, you win some you lose some, its just the way it is. As a fictional man from a great book would say, Its Ka." Lloyd said extending his hand towards Rex.

Rex looked up and couldn't help but smile as he took Lloyd's hand and pulled himself up.

"I guess you're right, here my Locator card and my Serpent Night Dragon." Rex said handing over two cards. "Espa Roba felt bad about cheating, so he gave it back to me at the end of the tournament last year."

"I'll take good care of it, I might even give it back at the end of the tournament, but we never know what may happen. Whatever comes will come and no man can change that as I said before, Its Ka. But I do know one thing." Lloyd said.

"What's that?" Rex asked curiously.

"What we try to do to change our own destiny, is what we were meant to do it is all predetermined as some would say its fate." Lloyd said turning away and smiling as he walked off into the setting sun.

"He was very spiritual and philosophical at the end but the one thing I will never forget about him." Rex said as he watched Lloyd walk away. "He never stopped smiling."

A/N: Ka is a sense of duty or destiny. I forget which one its from but I think Its from the book The Gunslinger or The Drawing of the Three by Stephen King. Ok that was Ch. 5 pleas review and as always flames are welcome, along with story ideas, decks, and character suggestions.

Lloyd: Hello there.

Avatar: Oh hello.

Lloyd: Thanks for letting me win.

Avatar: Your welcome. I don't really like Rex that much and besides, I can't really remember too many of his cards.

Lloyd: Oh well Its like I said what ever comes will come. 


	6. Chapter 6: He Is Released

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. 

A/N: Yay I'm back and with another chapter

* * *

Chapter 6: He Is Released

"Hmm what an interesting exhibit, I didn't know that Duel Monsters was based on 3000 year old Egyptian sorcery." A boy said near Yugi and Rebecca.

He was about 5'6" and he had black hair with a red head band covering the roots at the top of his forehead and blood red eyes, he was wearing a dark red cape, and black shirt and matching black pants, and boots.

Yugi couldn't help himself he had to look over at this boy who seemed do interested in the Egyptian tablet. He noticed that he had a duel disk attached to his arm.

"What are you looking at Yugi?" Rebecca asked as she looked over at the boy as well. "You're not thinking about dueling him, are you Yugi." She added after seeing the duel disk.

"No, not at all...At least not now." Yugi quickly replied waving his arms.

"What?" The boy said turning to face them. "Are you talking about me?" He asked pointing at himself.

"So what if we were, this is a private conversation, so please butt out." Rebecca said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at them when he noticed Yugi's duel disk, "Hey are you in the tournament?"

"Yes, I am." Yugi said with smile.

"Excuse me." Rebecca said, she turned to Yugi and said, "He can't duel right now, he's showing me the museum."

"Oh, well. My name is Vincent Desmont, its nice to meet you..." Vincent said reaching down to Yugi.

"I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Rebecca Hawkins." She said turning away from Vincent.

"Well, I have to go now, I hope to see you again." Vincent said as he looked at his watch.

"Same here." Yugi said waving to Vincent as he walked away.

'So, I have found the Millennium Puzzle.' Vincent thought to himself as he walked away from the museum's entrance. "I have to figure some way to aquire it." He whispered to himself.

Vincent had been walking down the street for quite a while, when he noticed a cloaked figure walking into an alley. 'I wonder who that could be.' He thought as he began to follow the figure.

"Why do you follow me?" The figure asked as Vincent entered the alley.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"I am Shadi, Keeper of the Millennium Items, I am here because an item has been stolen." Shadi said.

"What item was stolen?" Vincent asked.

"The Rod was stolen from the one who it had been entrusted to." Shadi said lifting his Millennium Key.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked taking a step away from Shadi.

"I have a feeling you are not to be trusted, I will examine your mind and see what you know." Shadi said taking few steps toward Vincent.

Vincent froze on the spot and remained there as Shadi drew closer, until the Key came in contact with Vincent's forehead.

Shadi was standing in a large and dimly lit room, the walls were an ancient stone, golden in color but undecorated with the exception of a few carvings of Duel Monsters, and the two torches at each corner, the two in the southwest corner were extinguished. Shadi looked to his left then to his right but there wasn't much to see.

"Why is this place so vacant?" Shadi said as he started to walk around the chamber, but after he reached the dark corner he saw a well rusted, ancient steel door with a massive locking mechanism that seemed as if it were about to fall off the door.

He extended a hand and touched the door's handle only to draw back his hand with an anguished cry of pain, the door was as cold as the freezing North Atlantic waters, but it was also as hot as the fire that spewed from the mouth of an erupting volcano, this was not possible for there is no way for an object to be subject to both conditions simultaneously. After examining the lock he noticed that the Millennium Key might unlock it, so he took hold of his Millennium Key and unlocked the door, then he slowly extended his hand once again but the door was cool but not freezing. Shadi pushed on the door, but the door resisted him. He push the door once again with a little more force and the door slowly opened, when Shadi stared into the room all he saw was darkness suddenly flooded the room knocking Shadi to the floor.

Shadi opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in total chaos. He was floating freely, when suddenly what appeared to be Duel Monster cards zoomed past his head along with the images with the of the Millennium Items.

"I am finally free! What are you doing in my domain?" A booming voice called out from amidst the chaos.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Shadi said quickly turning his head every direction he could to find the owner of the voice.

"I need not answer you, pathetic mortal. Leave this place at once!" The voice barked as Shadi was struck with what felt like a bolt of lightning.

"I will not leave, I now know it was you who stole the Rod and are now planing to steal the Puzzle from the boy, Yugi. Now I ask once again. Who are you?" Shadi responded as he slowly rotated, for it was difficult to stand when there was no ground on which to do so.

"You are persistent and most irritating, I will not answer you, now do as I commanded and leave this place. Before I change my mind and send you to the shadow realm." The voice said sounding very irritated.

It sounded as if it were shifting from one place to another, much like the surroundings the voice seemed to always be moving, it never sounded as if it were coming from one place for long.

"What is it you seek to accomplish?" Shadi cried out to the chaos as everything swirled around him.

"My plans are none of your business, now I will only repeat myself once more. LEAVE MY DOMAIN AT ONCE!" The voice cried one last time as Shadi was forced out of Vincent's mind and sent flying into the wall of the alley.

Shadi's vision started to become distorted as he slid down the wall, he saw Vincent quickly run out onto the main street and into a small crowd that slowly made its way past, before he lost consciousness.

Vincent ran as fast as he could without looking back at the alley. 'What did he do to me?' Vincent thought as he ran. '

_'He released me!'_ A voice in the back of Vincent's mind answered.

Vincent came to a sudden stop in the middle of a crosswalk, 'Who are you?' Vincent asked the new voice.

_'I am your master and soon to be the master of the worlds!'_ The voice said in a cruel tone.

* * *

A/N: Yay the villain is revealed I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and who sent me Character Ideas along with their decks. You know the drill.

Vincent: So who is he?

Avatar: He who?

Vincent: The voice!

Avatar: Weren't you paying attention, he's in your head.

Vincent: What did he say? I was daydreaming.

Avatar: ... He said "I am your master."

Vincent: I mean what is his name?

Avatar: Look at the time, I got to go, another story is calling me.

Vincent: Get back here!

Avatar: Oh yeah, I have one more thing to do.

Avatar pulls a big shiny red button out of his pocket and throws it to Vincent before running like mad.

Vincent: Oh a shiny red button I wonder what this does, I think I'll press it.

Vincent: Presses the button, and hears a beep, then he looks up.

Vincent: Oh look a lovely little count down, I wonder what's going to happen.

Countdown: 5...4...3...2...1...

Vincent: Well that vas a rip off.

Vincent tosses the button on the ground.

Countdown: ...0...

Vincent: Whazuh huh?

Matrix/Major action movie type scene

Avatar is running down a hallway in slow-motion when the explosion blows the door off. The door is carried by the force of the explosion. Avatar, suddenly dressed like Neo, turns around.

Avatar: I am The One.

Avatar holds out his hand and then...jumps out the window...onto the fire escape.


	7. Chapter 7: Yugi vs Vincent

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Chapter 7: 'Hey, move it kid!' Some one called from a car while honking his horn.

'Sorry.' Vincent called to the driver.

'Don't be sorry, just move.' The person occupying the car replied.

'Oh right.' Vincent called back as he finished crossing.

'What's wrong, feeling a little scared?' The voice asked in a teasing manner.

'Who are you?' Vincent asked becoming angry with the unknown occupant in his own head as he continued walking down the street.

'As I said, I am your master.' The voice said with becoming equally angry with Vincent.

'What is your name?' Vincent asked, now furious with the voice.

'My name is not your concern, but I will tell you. I am called Garlan.' Garlan said a little annoyed.

'Where did you come from, and why are you in my head?' Vincent asked a little calmer than he was moments ago.

'I was a great sorcerer in ancient Egypt, though I was not known by many. I was attacked in the middle of the night, desperately clinging to life I summoned up all the energy I could muster and cast a spell that would help me survive in the minds of others. Though I was successful, I was often sealed away, as I was in your mind. I was sometimes able to guide my host with subtle suggestions, but now that I am free I can take total control any time.' Garlan explained, 'I guided you to steal the Millennium Rod for me while you were sleeping, but since that fool released me I can collect the remaining Millennium Items.'

'But why are you trying to collect the Millennium Items?' Vincent asked.

'Once I collect all seven Millennium Items, I will be able to recover my body and live once more.' Garlan said in a simple tone.

'Why did you refer to yourself as my master?' Vincent questioned Garlan, as he looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he had traveled a good distance into unknown territory.

'I was not only a sorcerer, I was also a ruler. "Old habits are hard to break" isn't that how the saying goes?' Garlan replied.

'I see, that's understandable.' Vincent said a little distracted, looking around for a familiar building or some other landmark.

'Excuse me young man, are you lost?' An elderly voice called from Vincent's left.

'Huh?' Vincent said as he turned towards the source of the voice

'Are you lost young man?' An old man asked once more.

'A little.' Vincent said followed by an embarrassed laugh.

'Where are you trying to go?' The old man asked.

'Nowhere in particular.' Vincent replied, 'Oh, where are my manners, my name is Vincent.'

'Hello Vincent I'm Solomon Motou, but everyone calls me Grandpa.' Grandpa said with a light laugh.

'Motou? Hey are you related to Yugi Motou?' Vincent asked.

'Huh? Why yes I am he's my grandson, in fact I was about to go out and look for him.' Grandpa said, 'Do you know him?'

'Yes, actually I just met him about an hour ago, he was at the Domino Museum in the Egyptian exhibit.' Vincent said with a smile.

'Oh, he must have left the museum by now.' Grandpa said.

'I'll help you look for him.' Vincent said with a polite smile.

'Yes, help him look for Yugi. Then we can claim his Puzzle.' Garlan said to Vincent.

'What?' Vincent asked out loud.

'Excuse me?' Grandpa said

'Oh nothing, lets go look for Yugi.' Vincent said quickly.

Yugi was walking out of the Domino Museum with Rebecca.

'Thanks for showing me the Egyptian exhibit, I thought it was very interesting.' Rebecca said giving Yugi a friendly hug.

'It was nothing really.' Yugi said blushing slightly.

'Yugi I must tell you earlier when you were talking to that boy, Vincent I think was his name, I got the feeling that our paths will cross more far more than we would want throughout this tournament.' Yami said in the back of Yugi's mind.

'I'm sure it's nothing really, he seem really nice.' Yugi replied.

'If you think we should trust him I will, until he makes his move.' Yami said.

'Hey Yugi.' A familiar voice called to him.

'Oh, hey TŽa, how's it going have you seen Joey?' Yugi called back as TŽa ran over to meet him and Rebecca.

'Hi Tea.' Rebecca said with a smile.

'Hi Rebecca, how's college?' TŽa asked.

'College is great.' Rebecca replied.

'Um, TŽa?' Yugi said quietly.

'Oh right, Joey, nope haven't seen him.' TŽa said quickly, 'I hope he ok.'

'Yeah, I hope he didn't get kicked out of the tournament.' Rebecca said.

'I don't think so, Joey's a pretty good duelist.' Yugi said.

'Hey, I got an idea. Let's go look for Joey.' Yugi said with enthusiasm

'Ok Yugi, lets go.' TŽa said

The three walked down the street together for a short while until they came across an alley with a man, in what appeared to be an old set of robe that were sort of an off-yellow color, stained by the dirt and grime that caked the alley's walls and floor. Struggling to get to his feet. Yugi rushed to help him up.

'Are you ok sir?' Yugi said gripping him by the filthy arm of the man's robe. And tried to pull the man to his feet.

'Thank you...' He said as he started to look up, until he saw the Millennium Puzzle. 'Yugi Motou!'

He said quickly lifting his head, and stared at Yugi.

'Shadi! What happened, who did this to you?' Yugi said shocked to see Shadi again.

'It was...a boy… in a red… cape.' Shadi said slowly trying to clear his head.

'A boy in a red cape!' Yugi and Rebecca said in unison.

'You have seen the boy?' Shadi asked.

'Yes, we met him in the museum, in the Egyptian exhibit.' Rebecca said.

'What boy?' TŽa asked.

'He is very dangerous.' Shadi said, 'There is an evil spirit dwelling in him, but it has not taken control of him yet.'

'His name is Vincent Desmont, he's in the tournament.' Yugi said.

'Hmm he was in the Egyptian exhibit? I guess he was drawn there by the spirit.' Shadi said.

'What can be so dangerous about a teenage boy?' TŽa asked.

'As I was while I was examining the boy's mind I came across a large metal door that had been sealed. When I had opened it, the room I was in was flooded with chaos.' Shadi said, 'I was confronted by the spirit, but he never revealed himself, he hid amidst the chaos until he forced me out of the boy's mind.'

'We better watch out for him then.' Yugi said.

'Be careful Yugi, for he has the Millennium Rod and plans to take your Millennium Puzzle.' Shadi said quickly, 'I must go now... I need to check on the other Items.'

'Good-bye Shadi.' Yugi said as Shadi left the alley, with his dirty robe sweeping the filthy floor.

'Good-bye for now Yugi, an d be careful next time you see that boy.' Shadi said be fore walking out of view.

'He is right Yugi, we should be very careful.' Yami said.

'Yes, we should.' Yugi replied.

'Let's go find Bakura before he gets attacked.' Yugi said quickly running out of the alley.

'I forgot all about Bakura.' TŽa said chasing after Yugi.

'Wait for me Yugi.' Rebecca called after them as she too ran out of the alley.

'Well, this was where I last saw Yugi.' Vincent said standing in front of the Domino Museum.

'Where could he have gone?' Grandpa said looking around.

'I'm not sure, but it's getting late.' Vincent said walking around searching for Yugi.

The sun began setting leaving the sky streaked with a pink and purple hue along with a fading golden light.

'I'm going to look over there.' Vincent said walking towards the main street.

'Okay, I'll be waiting here. Just come back if you find him, if you don't find him, please don't just walk off or I might be standing here for quite a while.' Grandpa said with a smile.

'There he is!' Vincent called as Yugi and the others ran out of the alley and onto the main street.

'What?' Grandpa said turning around spotting Yugi.

'Yugi, over here!' Vincent called.

'What?' Yugi said turning around to see who had called him.

'It's him, Vincent.' Rebecca said pointing at Vincent.

'Yugi, there you are... I started to worry.' Grandpa said walking towards Yugi, 'Thank you for your help Vincent.'

'Grandpa you know him' Yugi said meeting Grandpa.

'Yes, he was lost when I found him standing by the shop's door.' Grandpa said looking at Yugi, 'Why is there a problem?'

'No, I don't think there is.' Yugi said slowly.

Yugi looked up at Vincent who seemed different, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

'What are you doing?' Vincent asked.

'I am going to duel Yugi, but to do so I must borrow your body.' Garlan replied quickly.

Garlan had taken control of Vincent.

'Yugi Motou, I challenge you to a duel.' Garlan announce through Vincent's mouth.

'What?' Yugi said shocked.

'I shall wager the Millennium Rod, for your Millennium Item.' Gralan said lifting the Rod from under the cape that had been hanging off Vincent's back.

'He doesn't seem like the boy we had met earlier.' Yami said quietly.

'You're right Yami. Should we duel him?' Yugi asked unsure.

'We are a formidable team, maybe we should. We can, at least, recover the Millennium Rod.' Yami said.

'Ok, I accept your challenge, but before we duel I must ask.' Yugi said, 'Who are you?'

'Ah, I see you have a sharp mind. My name is Garlan.' Garlan said curtly.

'All right, prepare to lose.' Yami said taking control of Yugi.

Both of their duel disks' Life Point read out read 4000 as they drew their first five cards.

'Let's duel!' They both said in unison.

'I'll start.' Yami said drawing, 'And, I'll start off by playing Big Shield Guardna in Defense Mode and I shall end my turn.'

Big Shield Guardna ATK/100 DEF/2600

'My turn, I draw.' Garlan said, 'And I play Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Mode and end my turn.'

Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/1500 DEF/1200

'You must have better cards than that.' Yami said drawing, 'I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode.'

The Magnet Warrior appeared in front of the, what light remained glinting off his body.

Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK/1700 DEF/1500

'Now Beta destroy his monster.' Yami commanded his creature.

'It was necessary to sacrifice a monster and a small amount of Life Points for my plan to work.' Garlan said calmly as his monster shattered and his Life Points dropped to 3800.

'I shall end my turn.' Yami said watching Garlan carefully.

'And my Twin-Headed Behemoth returns to the field.' Garlan said.

Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/1000 DEF/1000

'I draw.' Garlan said, 'Now I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Behemoth to summon my Ancient Gear Beast.'

A thick mist cloud formed behind Garlan and from it came a giant mechanical beast, it's gears and hinges were well rusted and it smelled of ancient oil.

Ancient Gear Beast ATK/2000 DEF/2000

'Now my Beast, destroy his Magnet Warrior!' Garlan said.

The giant beast lunged forward and crushed Yugi's Magnet Warrior in it's massive jaws, Yugi's Life Points dropped to 3700 as his monster vanished into the maw of the mechanical creature that stood before him.

'Now I end my turn.' Garlan said.

'I will win.' Yami said drawing once again, 'I summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense mode and set 1 card and regretfully, end my turn.' Yami said.

Giant Soldier of Stone ATK/1300 DEF/2000

'So, no more than three turns into the duel, and already your hiding behind your monsters.' Garlan said drawing a card from his deck. 'I summon my Mirage Dragon.'

A long green and yellow scaled dragon flew out of the mist that remained behind Garlan and settled in front of him.

Mirage Dragon ATK/1600 DEF/600

'I must end my turn.' Garlan said.

'I'm guessing that you have few Magic and Traps in your deck.' Yami said drawing, 'I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician in Attack Mode.'

The Dark Magician appeared on his kneeling down on his left knee in front of Yami, then slowly rose to his feet.

Dark Magician ATK/2500 DEF/2100

'Hmm, that is quite a powerful monster, but it is relatively easy to destroy it.' Garlan said examining the Dark Magician.

'So you say, but lets see if you can do so.' Yami said, 'Go my Dark Magician, attack his Ancient Gear Beast.'

The Dark Magician waved his staff and the colossal machine shattered into millions of pixels before disappearing.

Garlan's Life Points dropped by 500 to 3300.

'I will destroy that Magician.' Garlan said drawing. 'I set one monster in Defense Mode and switch my Mirage Dragon to Defense Mode.'

A facedown card appeared in front of Garlan and the Dragon curled into a coil watching the Magician through beady eyes.

'I also set one card and end my turn.' Garlan said as another card appeared on the field.

'Now who's hiding.' Yami said drawing, 'I reveal my Swords of Revealing Light.'

'I activate my Trap card, Ceasefire.' Garlan said immediately, 'Ceasefire force all monster on the field to flip face-up, flip-effects are not activated.'

Garlan's monster was revealed as Dark Catapulter, a blue mechanical dragon with what appeared to be a giant slingshot on it's back appeared, in a crouching position with its two large arms across its chest, in front of Garlan.

'What was the point in that?' TŽa asked.

'Ceasefire has a second effect TŽa.' Grandpa said, 'Now that all monsters are face-up, Yugi will take 500 points of Direct Damage for each Effect monster on the Field.'

'But that means he loses 1000 Life Points.' TŽa began.

'Correct TŽa.' Grandpa said as Yugi's Life Points fell to 2700.

'Now I'll attack your Mirage Dragon with Dark Magician, go Dark Magic attack.' Yami commanded as the Dark Magician struck the dragon which burst into millions of particles and vanished.

'I end my turn.' Yami said.

'My turn.' Garlan said as he drew another card. 'I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode.'

A monster that appeared to be made of stone burst from the ground and climbed to its feet before kneeling.

Elemental Hero Clayman ATK/800 DEF/2000

'I end my turn.' Garlan said.

'You still haven't destroyed my Dark Magician.' Yami said as he drew a card. 'Now I summon Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode.'

The elven warrior appeared in front of Yami and lifted its sword, ready for battle.

Celtic Guardian ATK/1400 DEF/1200

'Now, Dark Magician attack his Elemental Hero Clayman.' Yami said as his Magician attacked destroying the monster.

'Soon I will be rid of your Dark Magician.' Garlan said drawing 'You can be sure of that. I now summon my Luster Dragon in Attack Mode.'

A dragon with sapphire scales appeared in front of Garlan, and sat with its wings spread wide.

Luster Dragon ATK/1900 DEF/1600

'And I will set one card and end my turn.' Garlan said with a grin. 'Now your Swords of Revealing Light vanish allowing me to attack.'

'You've made a mistake.' Yami said drawing, 'Now I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode.'

Gamma appeared in the now darkened area with the light from the rising moon shimmering off its metallic body.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior ATK/1500 DEF/1800

'You're the one whose made a mistake I activate my Trap card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. By discarding one card from my hand I am allowed to return one card on your side of the field to the top of your deck, and I choose your Dark Magician.' Garlan said with a wicked smile as Yugi's Dark Magician was returned to his hand.

'I guess I must end my turn.' Yami said.

'I draw.' Garlan said, 'And now I will switch my Dark Catapulter into Attack Mode, and summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in Attack Mode.'

A monster coated in armor walked out from the mist, which seemed to hover behind Garlan regardless of the breeze, which began blowing moments ago.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness ATK/1800 DEF/1500

'I now end my turn and will end this duel next turn.' Garlan said.

'I don't think so.' Yami said, 'I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician in Attack Mode once again.'

Dark Magician ATK/2500 DEF/2100

'Now I'll attack your attack Dark Catapulter.' Yami said.

'I activate my Trap, Dimension Wall, Now you take the battle damage instead of me.' Garlan said.

Yugi's Life Points fell to 1700.

'I end my turn.' Yami said.

'I draw.' Garlan said becoming bored with the duel. 'I attack your Gamma the Magnet Warrior with my Sea Serpent, and Celtic Guardian with Luster Dragon.'

Yugi gasped as his monsters were destroyed and his Life Points dropped to 900.

'Now I activate my Magic card, Creature Swap, we both select one monster on our sides of the field and change control, since you only have your Dark Magician I gain control of him, and you shall get my Sea Serpent.' Garlan said, 'Now I end my turn.'

'I draw.' Yami said, 'Now, I switch Sea Serpent to Defense Mode and set Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and end my turn.'

Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK/1400 DEF/1700

'I draw.' Garlan said 'Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip him with Spark Blaster, this card allows me to change the position of any face-up monster on the field and I'm going to switch both of your monsters into Attack Mode. Now I attack with Dark Magician, Luster Dragon and Elemental Hero Sparkman. I do believe the duel is over.'

'No, I lost.' Yami said dropping to his knees as his Life Points fell to 0.

'I believe you owe me a Millennium Item.' Garlan said approaching him.

Yami reached into his pocket and removed the Millennium Necklace and handed it to Garlan.

'Oh, you have two Items, I'll be back for the other later.' Garlan said before disappearing into the fog, which had never dispersed.

A/N: Well that was some chapter, poor Yugi, I bet no one saw that coming. So Yugi lost the Millennium Necklace Ishizu had given him. Please read and you know the drill, R&R Flames welcome along with story, deck, and character ideas blah blah blah.

NEO appears out of nowhere.

Avatar: What are you doing here, I thought you died.

NEO: I didn't like what you did after the end of the last chapter...

Avatar: Wait I have a question.

NEO: What is it?

Avatar: What ever happened to the cookie The Oracle gave you? I mean, we never actually saw you eat it.

NEO: Hmm I don't know, I think it might still be in my pocket.

NEO reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumbling mass of green and brown.

NEO: Here it is.

Avatar: That thing is nasty, throw it away.

NEO: No wait. Watch this.

NEO waves his hand in front of the cookie.

Avatar: Well?

NEO: Well what?

Avatar: What was supposed to happen?

NEO looks at the still nasty green cookie.

NEO: Hmm, it didn't work let me try it again.

NEO wave his hand in front of the cookie again.

Avatar: Still nasty...

NEO: Why doesn't it work?

Avatar: Well for one thing, this is not the Matrix. And for another, you are an airhead.

NEO: What do you mean, "airhead"?

Avatar: Does this sound familiar,

Neo "Why am I here?"

Oracle "Because you are the One."

Neo: "Why?"

Neo "Why are you here?"

NEO: What does that mean?

Avatar: Just forget it, and eat the damn cookie already.

NEO: All right.

Avatar: What?

NEO takes a bite of the cookie...

NEO: This cookie's pretty good.

Avatar: Looks like it's time for my favorite thing.

Avatar pulls a lever and a hole opens beneath NEO, but NEO just hovers over it.

NEO: You forget I am The One. Hey, where are you going with those bolt cutters?

Avatar: To cut your suspension wires.

NEO: What?

Avatar walks out of view.

SNAP

NEO: Uh oh.

NEO falls down the plot hole.

Avatar: That puts an end to "The One". Oh and I bet the writers thought they were very clever, just look here for a sec The ONE's name happens to be NEO, does any one see it... Neo is an anagram for one, but I bet you all already knew this...sorry for wasting your time. 


	8. Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

It seems due to events beyond my control, I had to reinstall my OS and every program, ect. Seeing as I had no backup for chapter 8 I will have to start from scratch...(That might have been the answer to my writer's block.) I will try to get back to work for my readers who have been waiting extremely patiently...


End file.
